pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Faded City
Faded City '''is a map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014 ReLive under Fade to Black Expansion Pack. The mission takes place some hours after City Sunset, where Alpha takes the place of survivors to fend off Infected threat from city. Set during the night, the map and storyline take a dark turn, with lots of casualties from both sides. Descriptions "The battle in Kuwait continues, as it extended until deep night, with more and more Zombies emerging from the shadows and attacking the Hotel. As the target has been extracted long time ago, the mission now takes a dark path: Survive and exterminate the remaining infected fading away in the night. With the final offensives, survivors and soldiers pay the biggest price in the battle." - Squad Survival "With the night fully arriving in the city, survivors and troops are desperately trying to push through the infected lines to closest evacuation point, to the point of losing reinforcements left and right. The remaining Alpha Operatives developed a plan of escape, taking along the prototype weapons for testing purposes. The last push in the dark is going to decide the fate of city faded in dark." - Escape "With the remaining troops tired of extermination mission, and with survivors on verge of being killed during the escape mission, Alpha Operatives launched a backup mission to call in prepared troops with special equipment to combat the night’s limits and eradicate the remaining infected hiding in the dark. With this offensive started, the final moments of the faded city are decided with one last strike from Zombie Strike." Regions Hotel Area Located in the center of the map, and is the key-part of storyline for this map, as it evolves around a defensive mission to protect a supporter. Contains pickup kits, explosive barrels and deployment for Survivors. The area is quite dark, with some light sources coming from the street and houses. Market Accessible during Escape and Backup modes, the place serves as default deployment for survivors. Nearby, there is a pickup kit for players to use in replacement for spawn screen weapons. City Located in the middle of the map, and is severely restricted by boundaries. Survivors will encounter Zombies during the way, and is only a way to reach the important checkpoint. Inside of it, Hotel Area is located. Gas Station Situated in the south part of the map, and contains the checkpoint of Escape, or Backup call-in. Nearby the flag, another pickup kit can be spotted on the ground, which can be used to fend off Infected in case of low ammunition situation. The area is illuminated by lights coming from the lamps inside gas station. Gallery FCity1.png|City Entrance Warnings FCity2.png|City View FCity3.png|Squad Survival Location FCity4.png|Gas Station FadedCityES.png|Escape Preview FadedCityBK.png|Backup Preview Trivia * Before the announcement of V2.0 as ReLive, the map was known as '''Faded Hotel. Later it was renamed. * The map's layout has been taken from re-created City Sunset, the map featuring a completely new base. * Storyline for this map takes a dark turn compared to previous maps featured in Fade to Black.